


Who needs Quadrants

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, M/M, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tastyeliixiir asked: Maybe some bondage and cross dressing? Gam just likes to toy with Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs Quadrants

You can’t really say part of you is particularly surprised at the sight before you, your best friend face down into the blankets with a length of cloth places over his eyes, arms bound to the bed above his head. He’s growling, though you would call it a purr at this point, mostly due to the way his thighs trembled and his hips ever so slightly rocked back against your mouth.

Your tongue is doing what it does best in your opinion, since none of these stupid mother fuckers seem to know what righteous scripture falls from your lips with each tweak of your tongue. Karkat is the only one who really learned how to listen, real fuckin’ fast too.

“Sing me a tune brother, lay some of your sweet moans on these ears.” You growl against his skin, giving a harsh bite to his thigh before continuing to move your tongue. He whines against you, lip rolling between his teeth and his spine arches. “Gam, Gamzee, fuck don’t tease me fucking shi..iiit..”

“I told you to mother fucking moan.” You snap at him, giving a long drag of your nails over the small of his back. He hisses and purrs at the touches, his spine arching up further and he lets slip the most beautiful of moans you ever did have the pleasure of hearin’. If you had known your best friend, the only mother fucker you could really say you wanted around, could make such a noise; you would’a been doing this shit long ago. He seems to agree as he moans out your name again, his hands clenching into fists.

You chuckle against him before pulling your lips back, giving a last lick and trail your way up to his ear, nipping and tugging possessively on it to get his attention. His head turns to the side, giving you more room and it’s now you see what you’ve fully reduced him to. His hair is disheveled and his cheeks are flushed bright red, his mouth slightly open and his lips bruised from his sharpened teeth biting down on them. You fully roll him onto his back and kiss down his stomach to his hips, running your tongue along the dip there.

He whimpers and his hips rise closer to your touch and you easily pin them back down, digging your claws in dangerously. “You’d best be keeping those still.” You say in his direction and he swallows down a sound, nodding jerkily a few times. You spread his legs embarrassingly far, dragging your nails once more when he tries to bring them in closer. He lies still after that, cheeks flushed and runs his tongue along his lips, softly growling in his throat.

You leave him there and wander around the room, plucking a pair of stockings you had hidden away earlier behind his dresser. You knew Karkat had a thing for this sort of activity, what with being dominated and humiliated. Just last week you had him up against the wall, gasping out that he loved being yours, loved being your sex toy, loved being everything to you. That was the sand that broke the desert beasts back so the humans say and you spent your time slinking around the Veil looking for new ways to entertain yourself and Karkat.

Finding these weren’t hard and they were just the right size as you slipped them up along your legs, carefully fitting them over your thigh and gave yourself a quick examination. A nice collar, and the thigh highs. As you turned you had to admit you looked nice. Karkat seemed to think the same as you undid his bonds and removed the blindfold, for every bit of self-restraint snapped and he pounced on you, shoving you down onto the blankets.


End file.
